Azulan
is the loyal subordinate of "Rehav" Manik. He is the brother of Ariana. Azulan becomes the love interest of Pirena. Appearance Azulan is a semi-bald and well-built Punjabwe with a brown complexion. He dons a light blue clothing scheme. Personality Azulan respects the Diwatas of Lireo and is an observer of Punjabwe culture who treats women as child-bearers alone unlike the Diwatas of Lireo who are born to become warriors and rulersEpisode 162. Azulan dislikes to come in Lireo because their culture conflicts with Punjabwe culture regarding status of women. Upon meeting and dueling Hara Pirena, he seemingly interests on her. His attitude is evenly matched with Pirena's. History Azulan was pleased that his sister, Ariana, is chosen to become the wife of Rehav Manik. He dismisses the protests of his sister where she prefers to become a warrior rather than a child-bearer alone. When the Etherians invaded the Punjabwe territory, Azulan tries to fend them off, however his sister is held hostage by Andora. When Ariana tries to supress, Andora stabs her, in which made Azulan grieved and he is abducted. However after Ariana is being resurrected as Amihan's sarkosi and being chosen by the symbol of the Air Gem, he is rescued by her sister from LilaSari and Andora. But in turn, Andora and LilaSari returned and they attempt to kill both of them until Alena intervenes to save them. While Andora orders LilaSari to slay Alena, Azulan uses the rifle to shoot them off before they both escaped. Upon reaching to Lireo, Azulan, along with Ariana, tells a Lirean guard to have their permission to enter for the report about the invasion of the Punjabwe territory, Asval's army attacks them. When a Bandido is about to attack Ariana, Ybrahim rescues her and his group comes to aid the Lirean soldiers and Azulan in fighting against Asval's group. After this, Ariana and Azulan enter into the throne of Lireo before Hara Pirena, Hara Danaya and Alena arrive. Hara Pirena notices Azulan's behavior by not bowing down to the Haras, but Ariana quickly apologizes for her brother's behavior due to the culture of Punjabwes. When Pirena is practicing, Azulan meets her and they taunt each other about their gender differences, which leads Pirena to duel him. While they're dueling, he compliments Pirena's prowess. As Pirena is trying to use the Fire Gem on Azulan, Imaw quickly refrains her from doing it. Still she feels disgusted about him, Azulan smiles. Abilities Powers Other skills He is skilled in swordsmanship and marksmanship. Weaponry Relatives Ariana is Azulan's sister. Trivia * In the original series, Azulan (originally played by Jay-R) was the leader of the Punjabwes, but in reality, he is not an Encantado but human who was rescued from a vehicular accident by an elderly Adamyan named Dilawan after he was broken up by his girlfriend, and his age became older when going back to human world. In this series, he is an Encantado, a brother of Ariana, and a loyal subordinate of Rehav Manik and also he did not age. * In the third book of the original series, Azulan is somehow fancied Amihan, who disliked him in return. In this series, Azulan is romantically paired with Pirena. References Category:Punjabwe